


iced americanino's child

by Culpeuslylcal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Chaos, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gen z, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Lives (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Teenagers, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culpeuslylcal/pseuds/Culpeuslylcal
Summary: im gonna create another twtt with alreaddy 2 of? yes.
Kudos: 6





	iced americanino's child

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna create another twtt with alreaddy 2 of? yes.

**want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

You think Steve is amazing, but he is a big asshole.

**I lay eggs✓** @Spider-ManOfficial

@salem.hellMajesty What he do?

**want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

He breaths.

**I lay eggs✓** @Spider-ManOfficial

@S.Rogers how dare u

**Iced americanino✓** @S.Rogers

What I did now? @salem.hellMajesty

**want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

You eat mi pizza rolls

**Iced americanino✓** @S.Rogers

It wasn’t me, Sal

**want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

Who then?

**want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

@Romanov who eat my pizza rolls.

**Red spy✓** @romanov

@salem.hellMajesty Clint.

**Can´t hear you✓** @b.clint

@Romanov WHY DO YOU TELL THEM

**want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

@b.clint I will punch you so hard in the stomach you will throw up yesterday´s breakfast

**Can´t hear you✓** @b.clint

@s.rogers control your child.

**Iced americanino✓** @s.rogers

@salem.hellMajesty I will buy you something, please don’t kill clint

**want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

I want ice cream, a big chocolate and tamales

**Iced americanino✓** @s.rogers

Too much food

**want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

Then I will kill a bitch

**Iced americanino✓** @s.rogers

On my way.

* * *

**Sneakysnek** @sssssnek

Ok but… who’s is Salem????

**iceiceice@babyyyys**

Captain America have a child??

**Nyaaaa** @ki.wi

“Then I will kill a bitch” big mood

* * *

**Fox News✓** @FoxNews

#WhoIsSalem is trending topic in Twitter product of @S.rogers and @salem.hellMajesty interactions. Click here for more information [link]

**CEO of SI** **✓** @P.Potts

They are a PR nightmare, I swear to god

* * *

**Want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

Why people start to follow me.

**Aby** @abbbx

@salem.hellMajesty cause u r captain america child???

**Want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

@abbbx y’all think i´m the child of an old ass???

**STREAM WALLS** @sty.cre

Ok but WHO ARE YOU like… who ??? when ???? how ??

**Want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

@sty.cre I’m an error in the matrix

**STREAM WALLS** @sty.cre

,,ok then,,

**Mr stank is chaotic** @SI.intern

@salem.hellMajesty You make a twitter account and DIND´T TELL US SALEM????????? DID YOU SEE THIS ????@PrincessShuri

**My brother is a furry✓** @PrincessShuri

@salem.hellMajesty you are not allowed to the Minecraft server, salem

**Want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

@PrincessShuri @SI.intern b,,,but Satan will miss me

**My brother is a furry✓** @PrincessShuri

To bad, now is my dog

**Want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

Do that and I will burn your house.

**My brother is a furry✓** @PrincessShuri

My Minecraft house isn’t made of wood

**Want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

I never say your Minecraft house

**My brother is a furry** @PrincessShuri

****

**My brother is a furry✓** @PrincessShuri

Ok then, you are allowed

**Want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

Good

**STREAM WALLS** @stry.cree

,,this thread is cursed,,,,

* * *

**Iced americanino** **✓** @s.rogers

So, after all happens, I will say this to clarify all the rumor around me and Salem.

**Iced americanino✓** @s.rogers

Yes, @salem.hellMajesty is my child. They are a minor so don´t you dare look any type of information of them. They live with me and are an amazing child.

**Iced americanino✓** @s.rogers

I don´t know what more to say about this. Is too simple, don´t try to violate my child privacy and will not broke your ankles.

* * *

**Les festin** @frenchhonhonhon

cap being protective over his child?? We stan

**AND I OOP** @tyler.ryder

CAP STILL USING THEY/THEM FOR HIS CHILD IS THAT MEANS WHAT I THINK IS?????

**My nb ass is yeeting** @o.sas

Salem is NB; a theory

**Want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

@o.sas theory accepted

**My nb ass is yeeting** @o.sas

Cap,,,child,,,is,,,nb,,,im,,crying,,

**want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

there are more lgbt in this tower. too much gays to be functional that why the avengers are so chaotic, they are big homosexuals

**#blacklivematters** @in.bloom

W,,who???

**Want to be a snake** @salem.hellMajesty

I can not say more, I already out them too much. bueno me voy, hablen y mantense por allá que yo dije lo que yo dije


End file.
